


south park headcanons

by hsulove



Category: South Park
Genre: Hey, Multi, i have a lot of HCs so i thought i'd share, i like south park too, i'll add ships as i add characters, idk if im ever gonna write a fic for the fandom but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsulove/pseuds/hsulove
Summary: headcanons for south park characters, since i love that show lmao. idk if i'll ever write a fic but i have a fuckton of headcanons so i thought i'd share them





	south park headcanons

he’s 5’10” but his attitude 8”

he acts all tough when in reality he’s a huge softie

ASPCA commercials make him cry

he wore a chullo hat from third grade -- ninth grade and then switched it to a navy blue beanie

his best friends are kenny and clyde

clyde annoys him a lot but he still loves him

he loves animals but he’s terrified of big dogs

him and kenny watch rupaul’s drag race together

he suffers from mild depression

he’s a huge troublemaker in school

a lot of people don’t like him because they think he’s an asshole but he’s actually a huge sweetheart

he’s lowkey excited to go to hell because “that’s where all the gays are”

he realized he wasn’t straight in fourth grade but didn’t find out he was gay until eighth

before him and tweek started dating, him and kenny were together

he loves conspiracy theories and documentaries

red is his cousin and they’re really close

craig’s friends with a lot of people but he’s only really close with a few

kyle vents to him a lot

his wardrobe mainly consists of sweaters, hoodies, flannels, denim jackets, pyjama pants, and ripped jeans

he puts pins on almost everything he wears

he has major insomnia and can like never sleep

he’s got huge eye bags

he’s an atheist

he draws on his shoes all the time

he loves outer space

he cuddles with stripe all the time

he loves being shown affection. being cuddled, kissed, spooned, etc.

he also loves whenever people play with his hair

his camera roll consists of 70% memes, 15% pictures/videos of his friends, and 10% aesthetic photography and 5% videos and pics from musicals

he gets startled easily

he technically needs glasses but never wears them

he’s always cold

he 100% believes in ghosts and whenever something spooky goes down in his house he gets freaked the fuck out

he smells really good

he loves horror movies

he’s very honest and open about his opinions

he hates cardi b with a burning passion

he loves broadway. his favorite shows are dear evan hansen, falsettos and be more chill

he went through an emo phase in middle school. we don’t talk about it

he smokes weed with kenny and tweek

when he was younger it was his dream to be abducted by aliens

he's a half decent artist but can only really draw people and outer space related shit

he has a shitty as fuck immune system and gets really sick really easily

his favorite TV shows are the umbrella academy, the amazing world of gumball, adventure time, the office and bob’s burgers

his favorite movies are the outsiders, the perks of being a wallflower, love, simon and any movie by marvel

he’s a huge marvel and DC geek

he loves comic books and graphic novels

probably has a tumblr blog where he primarily posts musical / aesthetic / animal shit

loves taking walks at night with his friends and boyfriend

he loves long drives where he can spend hours just listening to music

his favorite season is summer. he loves going to the beach and swimming and going on vacation and walking along the boardwalk and not having school and everything that comes with having no school

he really wants to get a pet lizard or gecko

he has a bunch of acne scars on his cheeks

he’s a little chubby

he loves buzzfeed unsolved

he has dimples

he has a really nice smile

he loves old video games

he freaks out whenever he sees a stray cat because he loves cats so much

he brings extra food to school every day to give to kenny so he doesn’t starve to death

if you fuck with tweek you automatically fuck with craig

that goes for all of his friends, actually

he loves snow but hates it at the same time

he does yearbook for his school

he’s probably yeeted an empty soda can into a crowd of students in the hallway before

he’s extremely strong

he gets into a lot of fights whenever he’s at school

his family goes down to LBI every summer

skeeter is his uncle

him and his dad used to have a bad relationship because of craig’s sexuality, but his dad eventually learned to accept him and now their relationship is stable again

him and token are pretty close

he made an instagram account for stripe that’s gotten pretty popular over the few months it’s been active

he fucking HATES his voice because he always sounds sarcastic, even when he’s sincere


End file.
